


A Collection Of Ego/YouTube Oneshots

by elysianBlessing



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier (mentioned) - Freeform, Dr. Iplier (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fae!King, Father’s Day, Fluff, High School AU, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Original Male Character - Freeform, Parental Relationships, Tags will be updated accordingly, autistic!Bing, human!Robbie, nonbinary!Bing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianBlessing/pseuds/elysianBlessing
Summary: A dump for all my oneshotsCh. 1: Neighbor AU (Henrik and Robbie)Ch. 2: Bing gets big words mixed up (Google and Bing)Ch. 3: Jackie worrying over JJ not eating (Jackieboy man and JJ)Ch. 4: Robbie and a friend (High school, Robbie and Kaito)Ch. 5: Oliver working on fixing Bing’s parts (and finding out how messed up they actually are) (Bingle *Bing/Google)Ch. 6: King taking Eric on a little adventure (Fae!King, Eric)Ch. 7: A (happy) little Fathers Day thing! (Dark, Eric)





	1. Can I Stay? (Henrik and Robbie)

Henrik lets out a soft sigh as he looks around the apartment, surveying the room a bit.

He’d only just moved in, maybe a couple days ago, but he’d gotten most of his important belongings unpacked — granted, it cost him a sleepless night or two, but.. he still got them.

He brushes his hair out of his eyes, adjusting his glasses before he starts to go into the kitchen, set on getting himself a cup of coffee.

_Knock, knock, knock_

He fought back a small groan at that, covering his face as he simply goes quiet. Maybe if he was silent, whoever this was would assume nobody was home.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Another groan, though this one actually did leave him this time as he inhales deeply. Who in the world—

_**Knock, knock, knock!** _

He actually jumps a little at that, the now-urgent — almost frantic — knocking jarring him as he gives in, turning and making his way to the door; opening it with the full intention to lecture whoever was pestering him.

Though, any words quickly got lost when he saw the person standing on the other side of the door.

They couldn’t be more than fifteen, with olive skin and purple hair in a fringe (fringe?) haircut, wearing a white-and-black striped sweater and dark jeans.

They flinch back a little, seeming a bit scared for a moment before they spoke.

“Uh.. h-hi..” The person — _child_ — spoke slowly, their voice shaking a bit, and it was then that Henrik saw the small tear tracks on their cheek. “Um..”

They go quiet for a couple moments before they speak again. “I-I.. my name’s Robbie, a-and I.. I was friends with the person who just moved out..”

Henrik bites back a small scoff at that, nodding in acknowledgement. Honestly, all he knew about the previous inhabitant from the brief moment they met was that he was some form of social media.. person. Henrik wasn’t exactly sure he would call the young man a _star_ in any form. Creator, maybe?

His thoughts were cut off when the young boy moves a little closer as he continues speaking.

“And.. I used t-to spend a lot of time over here, so.. would.. it be okay if.. if I stayed?” He asks finally, and Henrik’s heart clenched a little at how sad the teenager sounded.

He stayed quiet for a couple moments, considering it before he finally nods, opening the door more and moving to let Robbie in with a small hum.

Robbie’s expression brightens for a moment at that before he shuffles inside.

“Would you like something to drink..?” Henrik asks, pausing. “Or.. perhaps eat?” He adds, taking note of how thin the boy looked, another small pang shooting through him when Robbie’s eyes widen for a moment at the mention of food before nodding quickly.

Henrik simples nods silently, closing and locking the door behind him before he ushers the younger along into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table before he sets a pot of coffee to brew, almost immediately going to start preparing _some_ sort of food.


	2. Coalesce, Not Convalesce

Google sat near Bing at one of the tables in the lab, watching as they messed with.. whatever they were doing.

Well, actually, he _knew_ what they were doing. They were trying to make some.. slime.. thing. It seemed like nothing more than a toy to Google, but both Edward and Dark had posited that it would be good for Bing to have something to do with themself. (Actually, Edward had referred to the action as “stimming,” but Google wasn’t sure in the slightest what that had to do with Bing.)

“So.. that stuff’s mixed together.. a-and now get it t-to conv-valesce..”

Google lifts his head at that, a bit of confusion crossing his face as he leans closer. ..What? Did..

“Did you just say _‘convalesce?’_ ” He asks, not at all sure he heard them right — maybe their voice simply skipped and made it sound strange.

“Mhm!” Bing lifts their head, giving Google a wide, goofy grin as they nod. “C-Conva-alesce-e!”

Google goes quiet for a moment, closing his eyes before a smile spreads across his face and he laughs, much to Bing’s confusion.

“Do— Do you know what that means?” He asks, tilting his head as he leans closer.

Now it was Bing’s turn to go quiet, looking down for a moment before they shrug. “I-It means.. li-like-e.. m-mix..?” They say slowly, suddenly sounding a bit unsure.

Google only laughs more at that, shaking his head as he reaches over to swat their arm lightly. “That’s _coalesce,_ ” he says, pausing. “And I’m still not even sure you were using it right!” He adds, scooting his chair closer as he leans on the table with his elbow.

Bing pouts, crossing their arms over their stomach. “So?? They’re similar, right?”

Google shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. “Convalesce means to recover from a sickness, Bing,” he says, biting back another smile as Bing slowly seems to realize, their core whirring lightly before they break into laughter.

“O- _Oh!_ ” They shake their head quickly, covering their face for a small moment. “I-I don’t thi-think my-y slime i-is _sick!_ ” They add, grinning softly as Google just cracks into laughter all over again.


	3. You Need To Eat

Jackie hums to himself as he flits around the kitchen, stretching for a moment before he quickly returns to making himself a sandwich.

He kept up the hum for a fair few moments, only getting drawn out of his own little world when he heard the sound of somebody run into one of the wooden chairs at the table.

He jumps quickly, turning as he looks back at who he originally perceived to be an intruder..

Only to see Jameson holding the back of the chair he had run into, leaning on it as he crossed his other arm over his stomach.

“Dude, you look like shit,” were the first words out of his mouth as he stared down the shorter ego, only getting a weak chuckle in response; not that the observation was a _lie.._

Jameson really did look like hell, pale and shaking. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, though the thing that caught Jackie’s attention was how loudly his stomach growled.

He moves a bit closer, a small frown crossing his face, “..When’s the last time you ate?”

JJ looks down, clearing his throat and shifting a bit as he closes his eyes. _**Ah.. just give me a moment to think.**_

“Dude. No,” Jackie says, his tone turning a little stern for a moment as he moves closer. “If you have to _think about_ when the last time you ate was, then that’s already too long,” he says, waving for Jameson to sit down at the table. “Sit. I’m going to make you something, what do you want?” He continues, ignoring Jameson’s small groan as he crosses his arms over his stomach; though he sat in the chair.

_**I don’t need to eat right now, Jackie..**_ He frowns a little to himself as he signed a reply, looking up to meet Jackie’s gaze.

“Look, you’re eating one way or another, but if you can’t think of anything, then I’ll just make you a sandwich.”

JJ bites back a slight laugh at that, staying silent for a few moments before he finally heaves a sigh, shaking his head as he tries to hide a smile. _**Fine, then, I’ll just take whatever it is you’re making already.**_


	4. Flip This Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes(/introduces?) an original character, named Kaito Aoki (If OCs in these sorts of things aren’t something you’d like, then just ignore any with his name “^^)

“How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

Robbie lifts his gaze from his paper at the sound of his friend’s voice, shooting a little bit of a confused glance towards him.

“.. _What?_ ” He repeats, leaning a bit closer as he bites back a smile. “Kaito, what the hell did you just say?”

“You heard me!” He grins a bit at that, trying to keep his voice low as he brushes his black hair from his eyes. “How much would you give me if I just flipped my desk over? Right now.” He repeats, holding one hand against the bottom of his marker-covered desk for emphasis.

Robbie closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he shoots a glance towards the teacher (who was still facing the board). “You’re not gonna flip the table.”

“I will,” he says simply, lifting it up a couple inches before Robbie waves his hand quickly, hissing a soft “stop!”. “ _If_ you answer me.”

“I—“ Robbie pauses, leaning on his desk and covering his face for a moment. “Kaito, I’m not gonna pay you to flip your desk.”

Kaito pouts a little at that, trying to feign sadness as he crosses his arms. “Why not?!” He huffs a little, sticking his tongue out.

“Because you’re gonna get detention,” Robbie shakes his head firmly, running his hands through his hair before he sits up. “For the third time. In a _week._

“Nah, I won’t,” Kaito hums simply, leaning back in his own chair as he shrugs. “And even if I did, it’s not like I’d stay for very long.”

“..You’re gonna get yourself _expelled_ at this point,” he groans softly, crossing his legs as he looks up at the teacher.

“Yeah, probably!” His friend grins widely, obviously in a joking manner, as he shoots a finger gun towards Robbie. “But I’ll live.”

Robbie rests his hands on his desk as he turns towards Kaito, starting to speak until the teacher cut in.

“ _Mr. Diaz! Mr. Aoki!_ ” Her voice cut through any noise in the class, making both boys jump; Robbie sitting up straighter while Kaito just leans forward, biting back a small laugh.

“Do you two have something you’d like to share?” She prompts, waving her hand towards the two as small laughs erupted from a few of the other students.

“Uh.. n-no, ma’am,” Robbie says sheepishly, shrinking down a bit as he adds on a soft apology.

The teacher goes quiet for a few moments, watching them before she finally seems satisfied. She turns back to the board, clearing her throat before she continued with the lesson.

Robbie lets out a small sigh of relief at that, closing his eyes for a moment before he shoots a glare towards Kaito; one that quickly turns to a smile and a soft laugh at Kaito’s grin being the only response.

“You’ll end up getting us _both_ in trouble..”


	5. Just Broken

Bing was only vaguely aware of a few things; one, that everything felt far too fuzzy. Two, that there was an intense pain in their chest. Three, that their entire body felt far, far too hot. And, four, that they was being dragged.. somewhere.

Where, would be one of the many other things they weren’t aware of.

Then they became vaguely aware of somebody - Oliver? - talking frantically when - Bing assumed - they were brought into the lab.

And then they were aware of being laid down on a table, and what they thought to be an apology, before they felt something being pressed on their neck, and everything simply went black.

 

—

 

All Oliver could do was grimace when he opened Bing’s service hatch.

All the parts that weren’t too big were outright _outdated_ , and the ones that weren’t outdated were attached wrong — some even looked fucking _rusted_ , and some looked to be more than one — God forbid _all_ — of those.

He leans on the table for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath before he lifts his gaze to look at his siblings; giving each an order before he grabs a few tools from the drawer next to him and lays them down, slowly getting to work removing the parts.

God, if he ever saw the sorry fucks that made this poor thing..

 

—

 

Eventually, Bing slowly began to power on; their fans kicking on quietly - drawing a small pause from them; they weren’t sure their fans had ever worked that well before.. - before everything else.

_“You **saw** the parts they had..!”_

Their vision was the last to power on, but they clearly heard Oliver yelling — and very quickly felt a pit form in their stomach when they realized why their fans were working better.

Oliver had opened their service hatch, and replaced their fans — and now that they thought about it, who knows what else — which means that he saw how horrible their parts actually were.

They were just.. just..

_“Just broken..”_

They didn’t even realize they’d said anything until they heard a small gasp from Oliver. They pushed themself to lean up on their elbows, looking over to see the older android simply watching them; an obviously-sad expression on his face before he darts over to them.

“No, no, no.. y-you’re not broken,” he says quickly, leaning down a bit to cup Bing’s face in his hands.

They were pretty sure their heart broke at the expression on his face.

“I.. I am though..” They say softly, their voice shaking a bit as they spoke. “I’m broken. Y-You were _just_ telling Ali—“

They started to speak, getting cut off in a squeak when Oliver presses his lips against theirs.

When he pulls back again, they just break into a small laugh as they look down. Oliver, on the other hand, just rubs their cheeks gently - a small laugh of his own coming out when he felt the heating plates in the synthetic skin start to heat up, tinting their face a light orange.

“I was telling Aline because I can’t believe you were fitted with parts that.. _wrong,_ ” he says softly, shaking his head as he smiles down at them. “No wonder you need repairs so much, half of those parts were rusted over..”

Bing went quiet for a few moments at that, laughing shakily. “..Yeah. They didn’t care, dude,” they say quietly, starting to tap their fingers against the table. “They just.. they just wanted me out.. as soon as they could get me. So.. so I could.. y’know, compete with you guys..”

Now it was Oliver’s turn to get a pit in his stomach, his blood running cold. He.. hadn’t known that. Was.. was Bing really just made to be a competitor?

He’d certainly said it in the past as an insult— though that was at least a year ago now, but he never really thought it was _true._

_“..Ollie?”_

Bing’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the tone in their voice obviously worried.

“You.. are you okay..?” They ask softly, starting to lean closer to him..

and letting out a squeak of surprise when Oliver hugs them tightly.

“I’m fine, Bing,” he says quietly, shaking his head as he lets one hand rest in their hair. “Just.. thinking.” He adds on, pulling back just enough to smile down at them.

“A-Ah, thinking..” They hum, nodding and resting their forehead against his chest. “..O-One of the m.. most dangerous pastimes..” They add on, a small — albeit weak — smile crossing their face when Oliver starts to laugh.

“I guess it is, huh?” He says, smiling down at Bing when they nod, lifting their head again to smile back up at him.

“It is..” Bing says softly, smiling when Oliver shifts to sit on the table next to him; almost immediately moving to cuddle into his side, only smiling more when Oliver hugs him closer.

They figured they may have bad parts, or bad programming, but.. maybe Oliver was right. They were never.. just.. _broken._


	6. A Little Adventure

“C’mon, Eric! It’s not that much farther from here!”

King’s laughter echoed through the forest as he lead the shorter ego through the trees and foliage, obviously walking with a purpose.

Eric, on the other hand, was nervous and stumbling a bit as he walked, wringing his handkerchief in his hands. He wasn’t exactly sure where King was taking him.. he just.. had to trust that the older knew where they were going!

..Well. _Older._ Only physically, really; King may be, physically, twenty-three, but if Eric remembered properly, Dark had actually pegged him to be closer to thirteen — not that anyone could blame him! It’s not as if its _easy_ to develop and learn properly when you’re all alone like that..

“Eric! You listening?”

He jumps harshly, a small gasp leaving him as he stops in his tracks to look up at King. “U-Um.. y-yeah! I’m l-list-tening!”

King went quiet for a moment, obviously not really believing that before he just seems to shrug it off, a bit of a strange glint in his eyes as he nods. “Well.. w-we’re almost there! Not too long now!” He says brightly, closing his eyes before he turns ahead.

“O-Oh?” Eric squeaks a bit, rubbing his arm nervously as he moves up to walk next to King; more just to keep himself from getting lost, rather than anything else.

King just nods again, grinning down at Eric for a moment before he looks forward again.

They both walked in silence for a few minutes longer until King stops, holding one arm out to stop Eric — a soft yelp leaving the other when he ran into King’s arm.

Eric looks up at him for a moment, seeming confused before King just waves ahead. “Look!”

He hesitates a bit, nodding slowly before he, indeed, turns his gaze ahead; his expression quickly turning to one of sheer.. amazement.

The area in front of them was.. nothing short of beautiful, honestly.

It was a fairly large clearing in the trees, with a small hill; carrying a river that feeds into a pond in the middle of it, surrounded by flowers and bushes, a few rocks and small logs here and there and sunlight streaming through the few trees that were there.

Honestly, it looked like something out of a fairytale.

King seems to smile proudly as he goes into the clearing, turning on his heels to face Eric.

The latter stayed still for a few moments before he finally follows him, the smallest hint of a smile on his face as he looks up at King. “What’s this..?”

King just seems to smile wider at that, the shine in his eyes only growing more prominent. “Just a lil’ spot I like to hang out! And where our little adventure led!” He says happily, a bright giggle leaving him before he goes over to the edge of the pond; barely a moment of hesitation crossing him before he sits down, letting his bare feet rest in the water as he kicks absently.

Eric smiles a little more himself, adjusting his glasses as he felt his face turn a little red. After a bit, he follows King over, sitting down a few inches away and crossing his legs as he looks down at the water.

It looked.. honestly clearer than any water he’d ever seen, small bits of plants growing in the dirt; and he swore he saw a few small fish under the surface of the water..!

“T-This is.. really.. _r-really.._ pr— pretty, K-King..” He says softly, a little bit of confusion crossing him when there’s no reply.

“..King?”

Still no reply. Was he okay..?

_“King?”_

Eric huffs a bit when he’s still met with silence, looking up to see what in the world King was doing.

Though, he stops very quickly; King was simply.. sitting there. Almost basking in the sunlight.

He was leaned back a little on his hands, still absently kicking his feet in the water, with his face tilted up towards the sky and eyes closed.

He almost looked blissful, focused on nothing more besides the nature around him; and Eric _swore_ that, when King moved just a certain way, he could almost see sunlight catch on what he could only make out to be _wings,_ fluttering lightly on his back and sparkling slightly in the sunlight.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote in spirit of Father’s Day! Originally was going to include all the egos, but it ended up focusing specifically on Dark and Eric.

Dark had several expectations of how he would spend a day; generally, he was really either working or just trying to handle the rest of the egos.

Though, what he didn’t really expect was to be, really, caught up on the..

Well, it looked like a book of some form. Whatever it was, it was sitting on the kitchen counter. There was a pale pink ribbon tied around it; notably, not the same bright color Wilford tended to use for things. The pale pink, Dark had figured out recently, was the color Yan liked using for things.

So, either the book was entirely her doing, or she had a hand in it.

Either way, he goes over to the counter, reaching forward just enough to pick the book up before he stands up straight, looking over it curiously.

It was actually bigger than he’d first thought, and definitely thicker at that. He toyed with the ribbon absently, really just taking in the book before his attention was drawn to the small card.

Turning it over, all it had on it was the words “For Dark,” with varying different colored hearts.

So, after a bit, he undid the ribbon - trying not to tear it - before he opens the book carefully; his expression turning a little confused at the first page.

It simply had the word “Memories” written in large letters across it - this time with different-colored and patterned bits of ribbons presumably glued to the blank space around the words.

He traced his hands over the page for a moment, moving to sit on one of the stools at the island counter before he turns it over - a faint gasp making its way out involuntarily.

On the back of the first page, there was a picture — one that he recognized well, even without the words written on the bottom.

The picture was, really, about ten years old. It was a picture of him sitting in front of a Christmas tree, holding a five- or six-year-old Yan on his lap; both bearing wide smiles. Under it, written the words “My First Christmas” in the pale-pink, messy-cursive handwriting Yan had taken to using.

A faint smile crossed his face as he rested his hand on the page, tilting his head a little. He remembered that far too well, really; it was the first Christmas right after he’d found her — at that time, it was just him and her in the manor, and he laughed a bit when he thought about how hard it had been to get her to sit still to take it.

Though, his attention quickly got drawn to the next page; one that only made him smile more, really.

This one was a picture of him and Wilford; taken no more than a year after the first (and half-a-year after Wilford had come around). The two looked.. really, a bit awkward in the photograph, Dark noted; albeit excited. Though he still couldn’t help but laugh again at the awkwardness — geez, had they really been that nervous when they’d first gotten together?

He smiled a bit at the writing under the picture; written in hot pink, with Wilford’s large, curly handwriting — all it said was “first picture,” with a few small hearts dotted around the words.

He continued flipping through the pages; each picture only bringing another influx of memories, along with a bit of a warm feeling - though, something else he couldn’t quite place.

The pictures went on from there; and he quickly realized that it was the first big memories any of them had with him — Dark helping King to decorate his cottage, showing Bim his studio, listening to Google talking about robotics, Bing (trying to) teach him to skateboard..

They just went on; though he only got shaken from the memories at a small (nervous) touch on his shoulder.

“U-Um.. M-Mister Dark..?”

He looked up at the voice, a bit of confusion crossing his face before recognition hit. Eric..?

Dark clears his throat a little, casting a small glance around the room. Eric was (thankfully) the only other person in there. “Yes..?”

“A.. A-Are you okay..?” Eric stammers softly; and Dark felt a small pang in his chest at the way the young man flinched away almost as soon as he asked the question. “..Y-You don’t have to tell me!” He adds on quickly, starting to ramble on a bit before Dark cut him off.

He nods slowly, moving to rub his face and pausing for a moment at the small tears he felt in the process. ..Well, that must be why Eric asked.

“I’m alright, Eric,” he says softly, sitting up a little straighter and setting the book on the counter.

“Are y-you sure-e..?” Eric asks after a bit. He holds his hands against his chest, starting to fidget with the handkerchief he always seemed to carry with him. “I-I-I mea-an.. y-you’re crying, a-and.. and, um..” He trails off, seeming to think a little before he shakes his head. “Um.. n-never mind.. I-I.. um.. want-ted to.. ask y-you something, but, um.. s-should I wait..?”

Dark smiles gently, letting his hands rest on the counter for a moment before he shakes his head. “No. What did you need..?” He asks, turning to face Eric as he spoke.

Eric goes quiet for a bit, seeming a little stunned, almost, before he straightens up quickly and starts to speak. “W-W-Well, um— I-I he-heard that— that it’s F-Father’s Day, and— and I-I’ve n-never really, um.. w-well, Dad d-didn’t really ca-are much ab-bout it, a-and I was wat-ching everyone m-make that book, and— and Yan t-told me it’s bec-cause y-you’re like everyone’s d-dad, a-and that there w-was a page for— f-for me, too, but I d-don’t have anything-g to put, s-so I was w-wondering if, um, m-maybe we—“

Dark cuts him off gently, moving one hand and really trying to make sure the movement was as non-threatening as he could manage. “You.. want to do something..?” He asks slowly, really just wanting to make sure he understood.

Eric blinks slightly, a couple small moments pausing before he nods quickly. “Um..! Y-Yes..? If— If you w-want to, of course!” He says quickly, starting to wring the handkerchief as he went on. “B-But you don’t h-have to! Y— You’re probably busy a-and I haven’t been h-here very long, s-so maybe you d-don’t know me th-that well, um.. m-maybe I should’ve just waited, I—“

Dark raises his hand a bit to cut him off again, shaking his head as he pushes himself to stand slowly, smiling down at him. “That’s not the case at all. The manor is your home as much as anyone else,” he says, pausing and leaning down a bit. “And I will be your.. dad.. as much as anyone else’s.” He continues, the name coming out a little foreign at first. He was.. still getting used to that.

“R—.. Really?” Eric asks softly, tilting his head to the side as his movements still; and Dark couldn’t help but smile more at the hopeful expression that crossed Eric’s face.

“Of course,” Dark says gently, standing up straighter and holding one hand out; grabbing his cane from where it leaned on the counter with the other. “Now.. do you have any ideas of what you’d like to do? I’m sure there’s something we can find; after all.. it is your first.. real.. Father’s Day; and I want to make this manor your home, too.” He continues, smiling when Eric moved closer.

The younger grabs Dark’s hand gently, looking up at him hesitantly - as if he expected the action to be met with scolding - before he relaxes, nodding. “Um.. y-yeah..?” He says softly, looking down at the ground.

“Then let’s go,” Dark replies gently, nodding towards the door. “Lead the way..!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to send them to my tumblr @mellifluoustalisman! ^_^


End file.
